


Three Times Adam Swore He Wasn’t Ticklish

by nhasablog



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “When are you going to admit that you’re ticklish?”“Maybe when I actuallyamticklish.”"You’re so stubborn, did anyone ever tell you that?”“You keep reminding me.”(…and one time Ronan made him admit it.)





	Three Times Adam Swore He Wasn’t Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a dear friend for a Secret Santa exchange. I hope you like it!

**1.**

All Adam had been able to focus on was how close Ronan was. How close his lips and hands and chest were, until suddenly he couldn’t really focus on anything but the fingers on his skin, and not for reasons you’d expect.

You see, while Ronan was just touching, feeling him and pulling him closer, Adam was feeling completely different things, and the sensation of light fingers on his sensitive skin was unbearable.

Ronan had no idea he was ticklish, and he was going to keep it that was for as long as he could.

If things continued this way it wouldn’t be for much longer, though.

Their lips collided, timidly and softly, and Adam smiled into the kiss for several reasons, praying that Ronan wouldn’t discover the biggest one. But Ronan seemed occupied enough, and if Adam focused more on the brief touch of his tongue on his lower lip maybe he would enjoy this and not embarrass himself in the process.

One brush against Adam’s lower back and he knew it was wishful thinking.

He pulled away, scrambling for a way to disguise the yelp that had left his mouth, but Ronan was raising his eyebrow at him, and no excuse in the world would hide the fact that he’d been caught in the act.

“You okay?” Ronan asked, his tone casual but his eyes radiating concern.

Adam opted for a quick smile. “I’m fine.”

“Why did you-”

“It was nothing, I promise. Just me being silly.”

He knew Ronan didn’t believe him, but when he begged him to kiss him again, Ronan complied.

It was more intense this time, as if being apart for mere seconds had left them hungrier than before. Ronan nipped at his lower lip, his hands in his hair, chest against his chest. Adam willed himself to forget and just enjoy, which was easier than he’d thought. But the moment Ronan’s hands started roaming again, going downward to touch his lower back again, Adam pulled away automatically.

“Wait-”

Ronan’s grin was dangerous. “You’re ticklish.”

“I’m not.”

“Stop lying. I know what all that squirming means.”

Adam huffed. “You’re imagining stuff. I just don’t want to move so quickly.”

“Uh huh. Whatever you say.”

“Can we just kiss again?”

“Only if you’ll actually let me do it for longer than five seconds this time.”

Adam did, but only because Ronan’s hands stayed in his hair this time around.

**2.**

It was freezing cold outside and Adam had a hard time getting warm again, despite the probably slightly too high temperature of the Barns. Shivering beneath a blanket, Adam accepted the cup of steaming coffee gratefully as Ronan sat down beside him.

“You know,” Ronan said, adjusting his position so that he was facing him. “I have a slight feeling you’re getting sick.”

“I had no idea,” Adam shot back, grinning into his cup when Ronan snorted.

“Smartass.”

“Let me enjoy my coffee without your snark, will ya?”

“You’re so lucky you’re holding a drink, Parrish.”

“Oh, surnames. Is that how it is, Lynch?”

“It is when you’re being a smartass.”

“But I thought I was always a smartass?”

“And you wonder why I never called you Adam for so long.”

Adam hummed. “Maybe I should up my smartass game. I almost forgot my last name.”

Ronan only laughed, a reaction he only gave when he was entirely relaxed. Adam hid his smile into his cup again, this time opting for taking a sip with the desperate hopes of warming his bones. He had to admit it did feel good, but he would have to devour four of these cups before he stopped feeling like a snowman.

He placed the cup on the table and turned toward Ronan, latching onto him and practically forcing him to pull him into his embrace. Ronan laughed again, allowing Adam to settle down in his arms, even pulling the blanket up so that it covered Adam’s shoulders.

“I hate being sick,” Adam mumbled into his neck.

“You’re not sick yet. There’s still time to save your ass.”

“I think I’m way past that point. I’m gonna wake up tomorrow with a sore throat and it’s all downhill from there.”

“Stop being dramatic.”

“You-” Adam poked his chest. “-have no right to tell me to not be dramatic.”

“Hey, when have I ever been dramatic, hmm?”

“Do you have a lifetime? Because that’s how long it’ll take me to count them all off.”

Ronan snuck his hands beneath the blanket and let his fingers dance over Adam’s sides. “Take that back.”

Adam squirmed in his arms, desperately trying to flee the offending prodding. “Stop it!”

“Not until you take it back.”

“I take it back, I’m sorry!”

“Somehow I don’t think you’re being genuine.”

Adam managed to grab one of his wrists, but Ronan’s other hand kept attacking his sensitive skin. It didn’t help that his squirming had made his shirt ride up a bit. And it certainly didn’t help that he couldn’t stop laughing.

“I thought you weren’t ticklish?” Adam knew he was wearing that grin that either made him roll his eyes or blush his head off depending on the situation.

“I’m not!” he replied, starting to feel slightly panicked now. Ronan was sitting on a part of the blanket, so Adam remained trapped against him despite his best efforts to sit up.

“I think you’re lying,” Ronan said, and there was something akin to amusement in his voice.

“Ronan, please, I-”

“I’ll get you to stop lying one of these days.” Ronan’s fingers stilled, and Adam melted against his chest in exhaustion. “But maybe not today.”

“You’re awful.”

“And you’re ticklish.”

“I’m not.”

“So many lies.” Ronan kissed his hair. “Out of the kindness of my heart I’ll cut you some slack since you’re getting sick.” Ronan suddenly threw his head back ( _very_ dramatically, if Adam may add). “Oh, fuck, I just realized I’ll probably get sick too since I keep hanging out with you.”

Adam let out a laugh. “Sorry.”

“You sound as sorry as you did earlier.”

“A couple that suffers together stays together.”

“I’m literally going to lock you outside.”

“Oh, please don’t, I’ve just gotten warm again.”

“It was the doing of my skilled fingers. You’re welcome.”

Ronan emphasized his words by giving Adam’s shoulder blade a quick tickle, which might’ve been more ticklish than Ronan realized.

Not that Adam was ticklish.

**3.**

Ronan’s bed was the most comfortable thing Adam had ever slept on - besides Ronan’s chest - and every morning was a fight between the urge to just stay wrapped up in the covers with his face buried in a pillow - or Ronan’s neck - and getting up to face the day and whatever he had to do. Fortunately that morning they’d both taken the day off, as their colds kept getting worse and worse and they knew they needed the rest. But waking up and knowing he could stay right where he was didn’t make the awful feeling in his body go away.

He groaned, cracking an eye open when Ronan groaned back in response. The room was way too bright, that bleak winter sun having found a way through the blinds somehow.

“Can you dream me some health?” Adam muttered, turning over so that he was lying on his back just in case he needed to sneeze or cough or do anything that he didn’t want to do on Ronan’s actual face.

Ronan laughed, following Adam’s retreating figure until he had his forehead pressed against his arm. It wasn’t as warm as last night, but it was still burning.

“Fuck, I want to die.”

“Please don’t. I’m not in any mood to arrange a funeral,” Adam shot back.

“Here I get a cold for you and you won’t even make sure I get my final rest someplace nice?”

Adam nodded. “That’s right.”

Fingers skittering over his belly made Adam jump, his own hands moving on their own accord to get rid of the unbearable feeling. Ronan looked up at him in amusement.

“When are you going to admit that you’re ticklish?”

“Maybe when I actually  _am_ ticklish.”

“You’re so stubborn, did anyone ever tell you that?”

“You keep reminding me.”

“That you’re ticklish?”

“That I’m  _stubborn_. God, not everything is about that.”

“Can’t even say the word? Is your fever back or are you just blushing right now?”

Adam secretly adored when Ronan was in this mood, even if it was at his own expense. There was just something incredibly arousing about the playful gleam in his eye and that teasing tone he adopted.

Not that Adam would ever -  _ever_ \- say that aloud.

Ronan’s face was suddenly much closer than before, and Adam felt a helpless smile tug at his lips. “I want to try something, and since you’re not ticklish it won’t bother you at all.”

Uh oh.

“Ready?”

Oh no.

Ronan blew a raspberry against Adam’s neck, and Adam recoiled so hard he slammed into the wall.

“Not ticklish my ass.”

Adam didn’t say a word.

**And one time Ronan made him admit it.**

Adam knew Ronan would force him to confess eventually, but he hadn’t expected it to happen the very moment their colds finally left their systems.

They’d barely gotten home from school before Ronan had him pinned on the couch, one hand holding his wrists while the other went to town on his ribs, playing them like a goddamn piano while Adam just laughed and laughed and laughed.

“I’m dying!” he choked out, and Ronan let up briefly to allow him to breathe.

“Just admit you’re ticklish and I’ll stop.”

“I’m not.”

“You must really like this if you want to keep getting subjected to it.” Ronan’s smirk could set a whole town on fire from its intensity. “Just say it and I’ll stop.”

Adam sucked in as much precious oxygen as he could, but he didn’t say a word.

Ronan’s hand returned to his sensitive skin, and Adam was laughing before he’d even started, heels digging into the couch in a desperate attempt to get away, all the while Ronan kept cooing about how damn ticklish he was. Really, him saying it made the whole thing worse.

And Adam was kind of enjoying it.

Kind of.

“You know,” Ronan said over his perpetual giggling. “This is the reaction of someone who’s ticklish.”

“Okay, okay!” Adam cried, his words turning into a small yell when Ronan crept too close to his underarms. “I’m ticklish, okay! I’m ticklish!”

Ronan made a victorious sound, and Adam was both relieved and a bit disappointed that he kept his promise of stopping.

“Knew it.”

“I reckon it’s not very hard to see,” Adam - somehow - deadpanned.

“Oh, hush. You made a big deal out of not admitting it. I made a big deal out of making you do just that. That’s how this thing works.” He leaned closer, the corners of his mouth twitching upward. “I’ve still got you trapped.”

“But you promised to stop.”

“I didn’t say for how long.”

“Ronan, you asshole.”

“Don’t lie to me, Adam. You like this.”

“I do  _not_.”

“New challenge. Make Adam admit he likes it. Starts now.”

“No, Ronan, please, don’t-”

Adam would truly never know peace after this, and he was very okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
